


Wonder of Wonders, Miracle of Miracles

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has news, and has to go to some lengths to share it with the people who need to know. Written for the prompt "Knockturn Alley."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder of Wonders, Miracle of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Harry was positive Draco didn’t notice when Harry followed him into Knockturn Alley. 

Draco was acting oddly at breakfast that morning, but Harry had dismissed it as holiday moodiness. This would be Draco’s first Christmas without his mother, and over the last week Draco had been prone to fits of irritable snappishness each time something reminded him of Narcissa. Just that morning they had discussed plans to have Lucius join them for Christmas dinner; Draco had abruptly left the table, refusing to come out of the loo even when Harry left for work.

So when Harry spotted Draco over lunch, years old instinct had kicked in. Harry dropped money on the table and quickly followed behind his husband.

He cast a glamour over his robes; an Auror would stand out too much. He kept several people between himself and Draco, watching as he moved with a purpose. It was obvious this was no window-shopping trip; Draco had a destination in mind.

He lingered outside the shop across the way when Draco slipped into _Madame Miranda’s Miraculous Mirrors_.

Mirrors. In Knockturn Alley. Harry knew it couldn’t be as simple as Draco wanting something new to hang over the sink in the loo (in which he’d been spending far too much time indulging in some snit or another while locked away from Harry).

“Harry.”

He spun around at the touch to his shoulder, green eyes meeting grey as he found Draco standing behind him. Draco carried a well-wrapped small package, smirking slightly. “You’ve never been very good at being subtle,” Draco said.

“What is it?” Harry had to ask.

“Not here.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and apparated them home.

Draco laid the package on the table and carefully unwrapped an ornate mirror. With a knife from the counter he pricked his thumb to swipe blood across the surface. When the glass cleared, Harry saw Narcissa looking out, her smile fond to see her son.

Harry caught Draco’s hand, found him shivering, and squeezed gently.

“Mother.” Draco’s voice caught. “I… I wanted you to know. I’m pregnant.”

Pregnant.

Joy squeezed Harry’s heart. He slid his arm around Draco’s back, holding on while Narcissa congratulated them. When her image faded, Draco turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s a mirror of ancestral speaking.” Draco pressed the knife into Harry’s hand. “Would you like to tell your parents our news?”

“You’re pregnant.” Joy and wonder in his voice as Harry kissed Draco, loving him more than ever at that very moment. Then he pricked his finger and swiped blood across the mirror, and introduced the man he loved to the parents he had lost so long ago.


End file.
